<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incipit by Sonomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187383">Incipit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomi/pseuds/Sonomi'>Sonomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomi/pseuds/Sonomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1028 o giù di lì, l'accordo di Aziraphale e Crowley è appena stato stretto, ma ancora mai messo alla prova...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte prima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Ottimo lavoro, Principato Aziraphale."</p><p>Aziraphale accolse l'encomio con quello che si augurò potesse passare per un sorriso compiaciuto.</p><p>Comprese la pochezza del risultato quando Gabriel lo ricambiò con uno dei <em>propri </em>sorrisi compiaciuti. "Non esistono compiti troppo umili nel libro del Signore." disse l'arcangelo sfilando le mani dalle pieghe dell'abito, per spalancarle in un gesto di esibita benevolenza. "E quando si tratta di prendersi cura di questioni... <em>materiali</em>" proseguì, picchiettando le nocche su una delle colonne, "non c'è nessun altro che dimostri il tuo talento."</p><p><em>Questo perché non c'è </em>nessun altro<em> che se ne occupi</em>, pensò nervosamente Aziraphale, ma annuì in silenzio.</p><p>La sala capitolare candida e inondata di sole a quell'ora era vuota, e tutta l'abbazia taceva nel tepore del primo pomeriggio. <br/>Ma nel suo corpo quasi del tutto umano, Aziraphale era coperto di sudore diaccio.</p><p>Stringeva fra le dita, nascoste sotto l'abbondante veste monastica, una striscia di pergamena strettamente arrotolata, coperta di una grafia sottile ed intricata. <br/>Era indirizzata a lui.<br/>Aziraphale non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di aprirla. <br/>Nessuno doveva sapere della sua esistenza; nessuno, anche volendo, avrebbe saputo leggerne le parole scritte in una lingua morta da tempo.</p><p>Nessuno, naturalmente, eccetto Aziraphale e la persona che le aveva vergate.<br/>E probabilmente anche Gabriel, Uriel, il principe infernale Beelzebub, e qualsiasi essere occulto o etereo per il quale la lingua prebabelica non poneva alcun ostacolo.</p><p>La persona che aveva scritto il messaggio, dunque, non solo aveva scelto di cifrarlo in un modo quasi del tutto inutile; ma aveva anche pensato di farlo recapitare nottetempo da un corvo - un <em>corvo</em>, per l'amore del cielo - che era atterrato sullo scrittoio di Aziraphale rovesciando penna e calamaio, e aveva rifiutato di andarsene finché non era stato ricompensato con l'unica fetta di pancetta della sua magra colazione.</p><p>Aziraphale si riscosse e cercò di riprendere il filo del discorso di Gabriel. <br/>"Siamo quindi perfettamente certi che la missione è in buone mani." stava concludendo l'arcangelo soddisfatto; e a sottolineare il concetto piantò le proprie enormi mani sulle spalle di Aziraphale.</p><p>"A-assolutamente." gracidò l'angelo, sentendo il biglietto clandestino bruciargli fra le dita, il respiro trasformarsi in un oggetto solido, bloccato a metà della trachea.</p><p>Non era ancora passato un mese da quando aveva stretto con il demone Crowley quel patto scellerato, e già sentiva di aver commesso un terribile errore.</p><p>Il peggior errore della propria carriera, probabilmente - una carriera che aveva visto Aziraphale dare via la spada fiammeggiante d'ordinanza e mentire all'Onnipotente. <br/>E mentre Gabriel gli piantava in faccia quegli occhi di colore innaturale, Aziraphale era perfettamente, assolutamente certo che non sarebbe stato in grado di reggere quella messinscena un solo istante di più. <br/>Con un ultimo sforzo dunque ricacciò giù la colazione, che minacciava di riproporsi in conati via via più insistenti, sorrise, e mutò la pergamena in un topolino bianco che fuggì via lungo la sua manica.</p><p>"Cielo." Esclamò debolmente Aziraphale guardandolo sparire in una crepa del muro. "Penso che anticiperò le abluzioni della settimana. Grazie infinite della visita, Gabriel, è stato un vero piacere. Ora, però, se vuoi scusarmi..."</p><p>Mentre si lasciava la sala capitolare alle spalle, inspirando con sollievo la fredda aria del chiostro, Aziraphale si chiese vagamente quale mai potesse essere, la missione di cui l'arcangelo era venuto a parlargli.<br/><br/></p><p>°°°</p><p><br/>Il boccale di peltro si schiantò sulla parete esattamente dove un istante prima c'era la sua testa, e Crowley si dileguò sibilando sotto il tavolo. La taverna esplose in un frastuono come di nido di vespe molestato.</p><p>"Che il diavolo vi porti, tutti quanti!" si udì guaire al di sopra del subbuglio. Mentre gli altri avventori si affannavano a immobilizzare il lanciatore di boccali, Crowley scivolò più rapidamente che potè fra cocci e chiazze di vino fino a guadagnare il riparo di un angolo buio. </p><p>"Streghe ed eretici!" gridò l'uomo, mentre veniva scortato verso l'uscita a spinte e amichevoli ceffoni sul collo. "La città è condannata! Condannata!"</p><p>"E basta, Philippe!" tuonò l'oste, andando a piantarsi sulla soglia. "Finiscila o non vedrai più un goccio di vino neanche se pisci in greco!" <br/>Poi la porta venne richiusa con una robusta manata e l'oste tornò brontolando dietro il banco, mentre il resto dei presenti si rimetteva a sedere sghignazzando.</p><p>Nel suo angolo, Crowley tirò il cappuccio un po' più in basso sugli occhi nudi.<br/>Era piuttosto raro che qualcuno badasse a lui nella penombra fumosa di una taverna. <br/>Ma c'era una curiosa inquietudine nell'aria ad Orleans; e del resto, non si poteva mai dire come avrebbe reagito un pio suddito di Sua Maestà davanti a un viandante dagli occhi luciferini.<br/>Attese un momento che il brusio si quietasse; e poco dopo stava facendo scivolare una moneta lucente sopra il banco, accennando all'oste di bere insieme a lui. </p><p>"...ospiti interessanti." mormorò da sopra il bicchiere.<br/>"Philippe? Povero diavolo, è così da quando è tornato dalla guerra." sbuffò l'omone. "Adesso ha la fissa degli eretici."<br/>"Mi dicono che non sia l'unico, in città." osservò Crowley. L'oste gli scoccò un'occhiata sospettosa; e il demone si ritrasse nelle profondità del cappuccio fino alla punta del naso.</p><p>Finora stava andando piuttosto bene.<br/>Era il primo incarico che il Principato Aziraphale aveva accettato di cedergli in nome del loro piccolo patto. <br/>Crowley, che aveva coltivato quell'opportunità per i precedenti quattro secoli, era determinato a ottenere un successo schiacciante, inattaccabile; e assicurarsi così la prosecuzione dell'accordo, magari per altri quattro secoli.<br/>Probabilmente sarebbe finito tutto molto prima, rifletteva il demone sentendo il vino scaldargli il viso. L'angelo si sarebbe pentito, l'avrebbe accusato di avergli teso un tranello, oppure avrebbe semplicemente cominciato a ignorarlo. <br/>Nulla di inaspettato: era solo quello che succedeva, se eri il demone Crowley, serpente dell'Eden.</p><p>Crowley scacciò il pensiero con un'altra sorsata di vino prima di congedarsi, rabbrividendo nell'aria pungente della notte.</p><p>Sarebbe tutto finito presto; ma prima, oh, prima avrebbe mostrato cosa sapeva fare.<br/><br/></p><p>°°°</p><p><br/>La risposta ai dubbi di Aziraphale era giunta sotto forma di un invito da parte dei benedettini dell'abbazia di Fleury, che richiedevano il suo dotto parere su un volume appena ricevuto dalla loro biblioteca.</p><p>Questi suoi piccoli <em>detour </em>in giro per l'Europa raramente erano casuali; e anche questa volta, era come se lo stesso Gabriel lo avesse spinto fuori dalla sua comoda cella per imboccare la fangosa strada di Orleans.</p><p>Non era stato necessario indagare a lungo per comprendere perché fosse richiesto l'intervento delle forze celesti.</p><p>Come era avvenuto già in precedenza, e come stava accadendo in molti altri luoghi, la fede in Dio, lungi dall'unire gli uomini, li divideva. <br/>I difensori dell'ortodossia, fra i quali i monaci che ospitavano Aziraphale, nutrivano un odio profondo per coloro che vivevano secondo una regola più severa ancora di quella monastica; questi <em>katharoi</em>, o "catari", o "buoni cristiani".¹</p><p>Ancor prima di essersi seduto a tavola con i monaci, Aziraphale aveva già udito su costoro voci tanto agghiaccianti che le aveva immediatamente archiviate come false; e aveva deciso di partecipare ad uno dei loro incontri, mescolato ai presenti, in incognito.<br/><br/></p><p>Dopo tanto tempo, Aziraphale si riteneva un buon conoscitore degli umani costumi e pensava di non aver più difficoltà a passare per un ordinario mortale.<br/>Ma quando fece il suo ingresso, quella sera, si trovò immediatamente al centro dell'attenzione.</p><p>Il ritrovo dei "buoni cristiani" si svolgeva in una sala dalla bassa volta a botte, acquattata al piano inferiore di una casa del quartiere mercantile; con le poche torce a lanciare ombre sulle pareti di mattoni e pile di casse spinte negli angoli, aveva l'aria di una cantina frettolosamente riadattata, più che di un luogo di culto. Allo stesso modo, i presenti sembravano arrivati direttamente da una lunga giornata in bottega o nei campi, indossando ancora disadorni abiti da lavoro.<br/>Aziraphale, che per l'occasione aveva abbandonato la veste monastica, si trovò a riconsiderare la propria scelta di una lunga tunica orlata di seta, fermata da una fibula d'oro; cercò senza troppo successo di dissimularle sotto il manto di pelliccia, ma si sentiva come un pavone nel mezzo di un'aia. <br/>Tese il sacchetto di nocciole che stava sgranocchiando per offrirne speranzosamente al proprio vicino; ma furono respinte.</p><p>Un po' sconsolato, Aziraphale cercò di sorridere. "Ha fatto freddo presto quest'anno, non trovate?" disse, riponendo in fretta le nocciole.</p><p>"Così è, se piace a Dio." rispose semplicemente l'uomo.</p><p>"Oh. Uhm, suppongo si possa presumere così." replicò Aziraphale, quasi fra sè. E poi, tornando a rivolgersi al vicino, "Sapete, poco tempo fa ero a Roma e quasi non ho dovuto prendere il mantello fino a Natale-"</p><p>"Certo alla corte del signor Papa c'è abbondanza di ogni comodità." lo interruppe il vicino fra i denti, prima di essere a propria volta fermato dalla moglie, che gli posò una mano sul braccio con uno sguardo di rimprovero. La donna si rivolse ad Aziraphale con un sorriso caritatevole.</p><p>"E' la prima volta che vi trovate qui, nevvero, messere?"</p><p> "Oh, è così evidente?" ridacchiò nervoso l'angelo.</p><p>"Un poco. Ma è bello che sempre nuove persone cerchino di avvicinarsi alla luce."</p><p>"Certo, ditelo anche a Santa Romana Chiesa." bofonchiò il marito, ma la donna gli diede un pizzicotto sul braccio. Guardò Aziraphale con condiscendenza.</p><p>"Il figliol prodigo torna a casa."</p><p>Aziraphale inghiottì a fatica il groppo che gli si era improvvisamente formato in gola. <br/><br/></p><p>°°°</p><p><br/>Crowley emise un basso fischio di incredulità. "...quindi rifiutano i sacramenti."</p><p>"Sì."</p><p>"Il sesso e il matrimonio."</p><p>"Esattamente."</p><p>"E anche il <em>cibo</em>??"</p><p>L'armato a cavallo si limitò ad annuire, e Crowley tenne per sè ulteriori commenti.</p><p>Si era aggregato a un drappello di soldati giunti da Parigi; e mentre calava il sole li aveva seguiti attraverso il centro cittadino. </p><p>Dirimere la faccenda degli eretici avvicinando direttamente le autorità della chiesa si era dimostrato impossibile; fra suolo e paramenti sacri, era come cercare di afferrare a mani nude una lama di coltello.<br/>Ma questo manipolo di armati costituiva il cosiddetto <em>braccio secolare;</em> e se Crowley non poteva sussurrare all'orecchio del suo bersaglio, poteva provare almeno a sviare la sua mano.</p><p>Certo, non era facile riuscirci mentre si fingeva un mendicante cieco. <br/>Una copertura che oltretutto non era servita a convincere i soldati a portarlo in città con loro (per quello erano state più utili alcune monete luccicanti); e che per di più lo costringeva a camminare dietro i loro stupidi cavalli, uno dei quali aveva già provato a tirargli un calcio.</p><p>"<em>Con te facciamo i conti dopo</em>." sibilò a mezza voce all'indirizzo dell'irriverente equino, che rispose con un minaccioso fremito delle narici.</p><p>"E come pensano di campare senza mangiare?" chiese ancora Crowley in tono beffardo.</p><p>"Non lo fanno." fu la replica lugubre del soldato a cavallo.<br/><br/></p><p>°°°</p><p><br/>"...Muoiono di fame?" squittì Aziraphale. Non era sicuro di aver sentito bene.</p><p>Ma la gentile signora e il suo scorbutico consorte non sembravano turbati.</p><p>"Si liberano della materia e del diavolo." lo corresse la donna con un'occhiata che abbracciava Aziraphale, il suo abbigliamento, il colorito roseo delle sue guance e i gusci di nocciola ancora ai suoi piedi. "Sono i migliori fra di noi. Tornano puri a Dio."</p><p>"Ma, mia cara." non potè impedirsi di annaspare Aziraphale. "...<em>siete proprio sicuri</em>?"</p><p>
  <em>Queste persone stanno cercando di diventare angeli.</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale si guardò intorno smarrito, fra i visi incavati e gli sguardi limpidi, ed un'improvvisa vertigine lo colse, lì in piedi con le sue nocciole e i suoi abiti delicati e le sue mani perfettamente curate, e un patto stretto con il serpente dell'Eden ancora a bruciargli le punte delle dita.</p><p>Con la bocca secca seguì gli sguardi di tutti i presenti volgersi verso il fondo della sala, dove un uomo pallido e quasi scheletrico stava per prendere la parola - quando la porta d'ingresso si spalancò con uno schianto.</p><p>"In nome del re, tutti i presenti sono in arresto!"</p><p>In un momento un gruppo di uomini armati si riversò dentro la sala, bloccando l'uscita, circondando i presenti.</p><p>I fedeli si strinsero sgomenti l'uno all'altro, indietreggiando davanti alle punte di lancia che scintillavano alla luce delle fiaccole. </p><p>"Con quale accusa?" risuonò chiara la voce dell'uomo scheletrico.</p><p>"Eresia e stregoneria!" replicò il cavaliere che entrava per ultimo, seguito da un'ombra nera come un'anima dannata.</p><p>L'uomo scorbutico vicino ad Aziraphale fece un passo avanti. "Scempiaggini!" tuonò, "Potete tornare dal re e dirgli che si guardi meglio in fondo alla coscienza!"</p><p>"Il re agisce per conto di santa madre chiesa e di nostro signore." replicò il cavaliere. "Ho l'ordine di scortare tutti i presenti e di trattenerli presso il corpo di guardia."</p><p>"Cosa intendete farne?" chiese ancora l'uomo in fondo alla sala.</p><p>"La decisione non spetta a noi. Ci penserà al suo arrivo sua eminenza l'inquisitore."</p><p>Ci fu un istante sospeso, durante il quale fu possibile udire il sommesso crepitare delle fiaccole; e poi, senza alcuna inflessione nella voce, il predicatore scarno in fondo alla sala scandì "Fuggite."</p><p>Si sollevò un parapiglia: i fedeli si precipitarono verso un angolo della sala, dove una stretta scala era rimasta fino a quel momento nell'ombra; gli armigeri si mossero per fermarli, scorse il sangue.</p><p>"Sono disarmati!" protestò l'angelo, ma si rese conto che nessuno poteva udirlo. <br/>Il panico si era impadronito dei presenti; la loro fuga disordinata aizzava le guardie ad assalirli. <br/>Le volte della sala rimbombavano di urla, corpi venivano strattonati, spinti, si scontravano con una lama o con un pugno - e Aziraphale, miracolosamente estraneo a tutto ma al centro di una soffocante vertigine, vide a un tratto una fiaccola cadere su una catasta di casse.</p><p>"Oh, questo no!" ruggì una voce nota; una sagoma scura oltrepassò Aziraphale come un soffio di vento, e il fuoco si estinse all'istante. </p><p>In quel momento la figura si voltò.</p><p>"Crowley..?"<br/><br/></p><p>°°°</p><p><br/>La fiaccola non si era ancora spenta quando Crowley afferrò nell'aria satura di grida un odore familiare; alzò gli occhi e si trovò davanti Aziraphale.</p><p>L'angelo stava come un raggio di luce nell'occhio calmo del ciclone; e spalancava sul demone due grandi occhi attoniti, come a chiedersi cosa diavolo ci facesse Crowley lì.<br/><br/>Come se non fosse invece Crowley, a chiedersi <em>cosa diavolo ci facesse Aziraphale lì</em>.</p><p>"<em>Cosa diavolo ci fai qui</em>?" proruppe l'angelo, con l'acuta nota di allarme che Crowley aveva imparato a conoscere. Senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, Aziraphale scansò la carica di una guardia e indicò la sala con costernazione, "Non mi dire che hai..?"</p><p>"Cosa?! No!" esclamò Crowley avvampando di indignazione; stava per aggiungere <em>Non hai letto il mio messaggio?</em>, quando nella confusione si levò uno strillo infantile. Crowley strinse i denti; "Hai intenzione di lasciarli fare?!" </p><p>Come se lo avessero schiaffeggiato, Aziraphale sembrò tornare consapevole di ciò che stava accadendo.<br/><br/>Considerò la sala, i fuggitivi in preda al panico e i soldati con le mani già lorde di sangue; e spianò su Crowley uno sguardo risoluto. "Portali fuori di qui." disse, prima di voltarsi ad affrontare la ressa. <br/>Crowley non se lo fece ripetere; solo, prima di dargli le spalle, ebbe il tempo di vedere Aziraphale chinarsi a raccogliere una spada, mentre una nube luminosa calava dall'alto su di lui come un manto.</p><p>Ma non era il momento di restare a guardare. <br/>L'ingresso principale e la scala adesso erano bloccati, così Crowley optò per una scorciatoia. Fece scattare due dita e la parete di fondo crollò come sotto un colpo di ariete. Oltre una nuvola di polvere rossastra si aprirono gli orti cittadini illuminati dalla luna.<br/>"Tutti fuori!" latrò il demone, piantandosi accanto alla voragine. Rimase concentrato per impedire all'edificio di collassare, mentre i fedeli si accalcavano come un gregge spaventato - e ogni guardia che si riusciva ad avvicinarsi inciampava misteriosamente sui propri piedi.</p><p>Dall'interno della sala provenivano adesso un clangore di spade e un bagliore che gli ferì gli occhi, lasciandogli macchie luminose a danzargli davanti anche mentre si allontanava nella notte, coprendo la fuga degli ultimi fedeli.</p><p>La voce che si sparse fin dall'alba a Orleans era che gli angeli erano scesi a soccorso dei "buoni cristiani".<br/><br/></p><p>°°°<br/><em><br/>Fine parte </em><em>prima <br/></em><br/>°°°</p><p>¹I <strong>catari </strong>erano un movimento ereticale cristiano, diffuso in diverse zone dell'Europa dal X al XIV secolo. <br/>Per semplificare, essi credevano che il mondo materiale non fosse che un inganno creato dal Diavolo, e che la salvezza si trovasse solo nella pura contemplazione spirituale di Dio. Per questo disprezzavano qualsiasi pratica terrena, inclusi i riti della chiesa cattolica che consideravano corrotta.<br/>La somma prova di fede era l'<em>endura</em>, che consisteva nel lasciarsi morire di inedia.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte seconda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Il mattino seguente, addossato ad un muro al sole, Crowley si mise ad aspettare che passasse il giorno.<br/>Si nascose nel proprio abito da pellegrino, intirizzito dalla nottata passata all'aperto; e mentre assorbiva il calore dei primi raggi tese l'orecchio ad afferrare le frettolose parole dei passanti.</p>
<p>Insieme alle lamentele sulla cattiva vendemmia e sui prezzi della lana, serpeggiavano a mezza voce racconti del fallito arresto dei catari, la notte prima, e della loro fuga miracolosa.</p>
<p>Crowley tirò su col naso e si avvolse più strettamente nel mantello.</p>
<p>Ascoltare, essere ricettivo ad ogni sussurro, ad ogni fremito poco raccomandabile del cuore degli esseri umani, era parte del suo lavoro. <br/>Qualcuno pensava che indurre le persone in tentazione assomigliasse a una sorta di furto con scasso, a un rapimento dell'anima; e forse per alcuni colleghi di Crowley era davvero così.<br/>Ma per lui, si trattava piuttosto di indovinare l'inclinazione naturale delle persone, che fossero singoli o una nazione intera; una volta compresa la direzione su cui agire, tutto quello che occorreva era la più minuscola delle spinte, spesso appena un cenno di invito.</p>
<p>Era qualcosa che risaliva al suo remoto passato di serpente: per sopravvivere bisognava ascoltare, con tutto il corpo, le vibrazioni del terreno e del vento, le variazioni del calore e dell'umidità dell'aria; cogliere l'angoscia nell'accelerare di un battito, un temperamento irascibile nella contrazione di una mascella.</p>
<p>Crowley ripercorse i pochi istanti in cui aveva incontrato Aziraphale la notte prima e li setacciò alla ricerca di indizi.</p>
<p>L'angelo era sembrato genuinamente esterrefatto di trovarlo lì. <br/>Come se non avessero stretto un accordo, decidendo insieme che Crowley si sarebbe preso cura degli affari di Orleans. <br/>Si era perfino assunto il rischio di mandare un messaggio per iscritto.</p>
<p>Aziraphale non si era fidato ed era venuto lo stesso? <br/>Questo era comprensibile, naturalmente; anche se a Crowley lasciava l'amaro in bocca.</p>
<p>Forse era accaduto qualcosa di nuovo che richiedeva la presenza dell'angelo?</p>
<p>...Ma allora avrebbe comunque dovuto aspettarsi di incontrare Crowley; e non cadere dalle nuvole - addirittura accusandolo di aggravare il conflitto che il demone aveva preso l'impegno di risolvere.</p>
<p>Crowley provò una improvvisa trafittura di vergogna. <br/>Si era davvero aspettato la fiducia dell'angelo.</p>
<p>Si strinse nelle spalle, avvertendo ogni singola irregolarità del muro penetrargli ostile nella carne.</p>
<p>Fin da quando lo aveva incontrato sul muro dell'Eden, Aziraphale si era dimostrato cautamente tollerante nei suoi confronti. <br/>Questo era già più di quanto Crowley fosse abituato ad ottenere; e nel tempo si era sempre più appoggiato a questa tolleranza. Nella propria mente l'aveva trasformata dapprima in indulgenza e poi, forse, in simpatia.</p>
<p>E forse era vero che l'angelo si era pian piano abituato ad averlo intorno. <br/>Ma da qui a mettersi ad occhi chiusi nelle mani di un demone?</p>
<p>Se ci pensava, Crowley capiva che era una sciocchezza.</p>
<p>Così come era stata una sciocchezza l'intera faccenda dell'accordo, lo zelo asinino con cui Crowley aveva cercato di onorarlo, e la sua presenza qui, a intralciare l'operato del Cielo a rischio della propria sopravvivenza, di quella dell'angelo, e a sentirsi un perfetto idiota seduto contro quel muro un mattino di novembre.</p>
<p>Mentre con gli occhi fissi a terra guardava scorrere le ombre dei passanti, gli comparve davanti l'orlo di una veste monacale. <br/>Era Aziraphale.</p>
<p>°°°</p>
<p>Era tutta la mattina che Aziraphale percorreva le strade di Orleans, in parte per raccogliere le reazioni dei cittadini agli eventi della sera prima, in parte per placare con il moto delle gambe l'incessante lavorio della mente.</p>
<p>E, in parte, per cercare Crowley.</p>
<p>Aziraphale aveva brandito una spada per la prima volta in molti anni, la notte prima; ne avvertiva ancora il peso fra le mani. <br/>Aveva addosso una stanchezza che sembrava invischiare ogni respiro in una tela di ragno.</p>
<p>Molti uomini avrebbero potuto morire per mano sua, ieri notte, e Aziraphale non sapeva ancora se ne sarebbe valsa la pena.</p>
<p>Gli balenò nuovamente di fronte agli occhi Crowley, nero come un corvo, giunto alle spalle degli uomini in armi. <br/>Era stato lui a condurli lì? <br/>Erano i demoni a guidare gli eventi a Orleans?<br/>...Ma allora perché aiutare gli eretici a fuggire?<br/>Era di questo che Crowley gli aveva scritto nella pergamena che non aveva avuto il tempo di leggere?<br/>O era una trappola?</p>
<p>Aziraphale aveva dovuto avvicinarsi a una fontana e sciacquarsi il viso con l'acqua gelida.</p>
<p>Questa missione era tutta sbagliata.<br/>Il suo compito era appianare le divergenze interne alla chiesa. <br/>Ma con chi doveva schierarsi?<br/>Con gli eretici che fomentavano divisioni?<br/>O con il re e il papa, che mandavano soldati contro uomini inermi?</p>
<p>E cosa significava, che lui avesse ucciso un uomo e Crowley avesse difeso degli innocenti?</p>
<p>Alla fine, Aziraphale trovò il demone buttato contro un muricciolo lungo una strada trafficata, rannicchiato su se stesso come un mendicante cieco. E come un cieco sembrò non accorgersi di lui finché Aziraphale non gli fu di fronte.</p>
<p>Il demone lo guardò di sotto in su con espressione spaurita; al sole Aziraphale vide le pupille serpentine ridotte a due fessure.</p>
<p>"Vieni con me." bofonchiò l'angelo fra i denti, e riprese a camminare a passo spedito. Udì, più che vederlo, Crowley tirarsi in piedi goffamente e raggiungerlo pochi istanti dopo.</p>
<p>"Dove?" chiese Crowley a mezza voce.</p>
<p>"Non lo so." ammise Aziraphale guardandosi attorno con circospezione. </p>
<p>"Ti stanno seguendo?" </p>
<p>"Chi??"</p>
<p>"Che ne so, soldati? Monaci? Altri angeli?" borbottò il demone, per poi zittirsi al passaggio di un gruppo di donne cariche di ceste. </p>
<p>"No!" rispose Aziraphale; ma poi si guardò le spalle, inquieto. Poteva esserne sicuro?</p>
<p>Crowley lo tirò per un lembo della veste. "Allora smettila di correre" bisbigliò. "Sembri uno che abbia rubato in chiesa." </p>
<p>Aziraphale si fermò a guardarlo con una punta di angoscia. "Davvero..?"</p>
<p>Crowley diede in un ringhio vagamente esasperato e lo oltrepassò. "Non rimaniamo fermi dove possono vederci. Cammina, cerca solo di essere naturale."</p>
<p>Aziraphale si strinse nelle spalle - e subito si sforzò di non farlo. Raddrizzò la schiena e cercò di comporre il viso in un'espressione rilassata. Rivolse un ampio sorriso a un carrettiere che percorreva la strada in senso opposto.</p>
<p>...Era tremendo.</p>
<p>Aziraphale non si considerava un buon bugiardo.</p>
<p>Guardò intorno a sè gli esseri umani intenti alle proprie faccende, il carrettiere che allontanandosi lo fissava arcigno da sopra una spalla. </p>
<p>Loro mentivano e si nascondevano cose a vicenda continuamente. </p>
<p>Come sopravvivevano all'ansia..?</p>
<p>"Che cosa vuoi?" chiese Crowley senza guardarlo, camminando alla periferia del suo campo visivo.</p>
<p>Aziraphale si accorse di non avere una risposta. "Volevo parlare." disse semplicemente, seguendo Crowley sul ponte che attraversava il corso quieto del fiume.</p>
<p>Crowley gli lanciò un'occhiata obliqua. "Non hai letto il mio messaggio, vero?" </p>
<p>Aziraphale boccheggiò un istante in cerca di una giustificazione; ma gettò presto la spugna.<br/>Non si considerava un buon bugiardo.</p>
<p>"Così non funziona." balbettò invece arrossendo; Crowley si limitò ad annuire per poi voltarsi di nuovo.</p>
<p>"Già" disse in tono piatto.</p>
<p>°°°</p>
<p>Crowley si proibì fermamente di provare delusione, e fallì in modo spettacolare.</p>
<p>Ecco che se ne andavano quattrocento anni di paziente avvicinamento, di lusinghe, di piccoli regali, da una bicchiere di vino alla chiave della biblioteca reale (uno scherzetto che era costato a Crowley una marea di grattacapi - non ultimo un flirt che preferiva non ricordare).</p>
<p>A bruciargli però non era il lavoro perduto. <br/>Oh, Crowley avrebbe desiderato ardentemente che si trattasse solo di quello.</p>
<p>Fu strappato al suo filo di pensieri da un sussurro inaspettato di Aziraphale: "Che cosa facciamo?" </p>
<p>Questa volta fu Crowley ad arrestarsi bruscamente. Alzò gli occhi sul volto dell'angelo e lo trovò aperto come un libro.</p>
<p>"Quegli uomini ieri sera." disse Aziraphale, stropicciandosi le mani. "Avrebbero ucciso quelle persone, pur di portarle all'inquisitore."</p>
<p>"Ho visto." rispose Crowley.</p>
<p>"...e se lo facessero, potrebbero essere tutte condannate."</p>
<p>"Già."</p>
<p>Al riparo del proprio cappuccio, Crowley corse con lo sguardo dal viso di Aziraphale alle sue mani, dalla piega della bocca all'inclinazione del busto, impercettibilmente proteso verso di lui. L'angelo chiuse un momento gli occhi, come per prendere coraggio, e poi proseguì, "L'inquisitore non è ancora qui. C'è ancora tempo." disse. "Supponiamo che aiutare questi catari sia davvero la cosa prevista dal piano divino..."</p>
<p>"Mh.</p>
<p>"In questo momento non sono al sicuro."</p>
<p>"No." convenne Crowley. </p>
<p>Aziraphale respirava come qualcuno che cerchi di calmare i nervi, con le mani strettamente allacciate e una muta richiesta di aiuto negli occhi chiari. <br/>Crowley comprese improvvisamente che le proprie risposte laconiche lo stavano mettendo in difficoltà.</p>
<p>"Il predicatore di ieri. E la sua cerchia." farfugliò. "Loro dovrebbero lasciare la città."  <br/>Accennò con il capo ai campi in lontananza. "Fine dell'eresia."</p>
<p>Negli occhi di Aziraphale un dubbio affiorò come una bolla d'acqua alla superficie; Crowley lo vide apparire e sparire in un battito di ciglia.<br/>Attese la risposta con il fiato sospeso.</p>
<p>"Va bene." sospirò Aziraphale. E poi offrì a Crowley un sorriso tremulo. "Facciamolo." </p>
<p>°°°</p>
<p>Una cosa di cui Crowley si stava rendendo conto era che non era facile lavorare insieme a un'altra persona.<br/>O piuttosto: il fatto era che Crowley non aveva mai lavorato <em>insieme </em>a un'altra persona.</p>
<p>Non lo aveva fatto neppure nei tempi remotissimi fra le stelle, in cui in effetti il concetto di individuo era ancora piuttosto rudimentale; e a maggior ragione non lo aveva fatto dopo la sua cacciata dal cielo e dall'Eden. <br/>Crowley non lavorava <em>con</em>; se mai, lavorava <em>per</em>.</p>
<p>Il demone stava tornando insieme ad Aziraphale verso il centro città, camminando pochi passi dietro di lui; e perfino questo era complicato.</p>
<p>Mentre Crowley era abituato a sgusciare avanti aggirando gli ostacoli, come una goccia d'acqua su una parete, Aziraphale fendeva la folla come la lama di un aratro: lentamente, fermandosi spesso per considerare le merci di un contadino o le suppliche di un mendicante, sorridendo a tutti e senza lasciarsi deviare da nessuno.</p>
<p>Crowley non sapeva bene cosa fare delle proprie lunghe gambe, mentre cercava di mantenere la stessa velocità di crociera. Procedeva quasi a zig zag, calciava un torsolo di mela o soffiava via il freddo dalle dita intirizzite; tanto, non avrebbe potuto perdere di vista l'aureola bionda di Aziraphale neppure volendo.</p>
<p>Spiò di nuovo il profilo dell'angelo mentre questi si voltava al richiamo di un venditore di caldarroste; lo sbuffo di vapore del suo fiato nell'aria fredda disegnava pennacchi di nuvole. Un guizzo degli occhi chiari verso di lui - forse solo per assicurarsi che il demone fosse ancora alle sue spalle - e Crowley si sentì rimescolare fin nelle viscere.</p>
<p>Si chiese se anche per Aziraphale fosse così.<br/>Aveva accettato (di più, aveva <em>proposto</em>) di cooperare per far fuggire quelle persone, aveva chiesto a Crowley di organizzare un piano <em>insieme</em>.<br/>Crowley era ancora un po' disorientato all'idea di fare qualcosa insieme ad Aziraphale. <br/>Scambiarsi i compiti, alleggerirsi il carico a vicenda, era lavorare <em>per</em>.<br/>Ma questo?<br/>Questo era lavorare <em>con</em>; fosse anche solamente per quel giorno.</p>
<p>Crowley abbassò lo sguardo, accorgendosi di essersi fermato, in piedi in mezzo alla folla, a guardare l'angelo che sorrideva nel comprare una manciata di castagne.<br/>Anche così, si accorse che prima di riprendere il cammino Aziraphale si era voltato di nuovo; e il sorriso nei suoi occhi non si era spento quando li aveva posati su di lui.</p>
<p>Crowley riprese a muoversi, come preso a un amo invisibile. C'era qualcosa che assomigliava allo stordimento nel lasciarsi guidare senza sapere dove, seguendo nell'aria fredda l'aroma caldo e umido delle caldarroste, mescolato all'odore delle vesti, dei capelli di Aziraphale; e Crowley pensò che avrebbe volentieri affondato il naso in quella veste, fra quei riccioli, avido di conoscere l'origine di quel profumo.</p>
<p>Scacciò il pensiero insieme al batticuore che lo accompagnava.</p>
<p>Poi Aziraphale voltò l'angolo di una strada e quando Crowley svoltò a propria volta quasi gli andò a sbattere contro; l'angelo si era fermato senza preavviso.</p>
<p>"Scusa!" esclamò Aziraphale trattenendo una risata. Accennò con il capo al monastero in fondo alla via; e poi, con un sorriso complice: "Ti farò entrare nella mia cella. E' il solo luogo dove so di poter sbarrare la porta. Entrerò e poi mi affaccerò alla finestra; ti farò salire da lì."</p>
<p>"Se non è la volta che mi faccio infilzare come un puntaspilli..." bofonchiò Crowley; ma accettò.</p>
<p>In quel momento ebbe la folle consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutare una richiesta di Aziraphale, per quanto bislacca, per quanto rischiosa.<br/>Si chiese quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che questo lo mettesse nei guai.<br/>Si chiese se anche Aziraphale si stesse ponendo queste domande, ora, mentre gli sorrideva con gli occhi accesi. </p>
<p>°°°</p>
<p>
  <em>Fine parte seconda</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parte terza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"D'accordo, così non va." aveva farfugliato Crowley appeso alla </em>
  <em>finestra della cella, prima di carambolare all'interno arruffato come un gatto inseguito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale, che lo stava aspettando seduto sul proprio giaciglio, lo aveva guardato con moderata preoccupazione mentre si scrollava di dosso paglia e spighe di gramigna. "Cos'è successo?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Dentro il recinto del monastero ci sono dei </em>cani<em>." aveva replicato Crowley lanciandogli un'occhiata velenosa. "Bestie malefiche assetate di sangue - ho dovuto nascondermi in un pagliaio."<br/><br/></em></p><p>Aziraphale ripensò alla scena per farsi coraggio, mentre sul far del tramonto bussava alla porta del palazzo vescovile.<br/>Il sole basso alle sue spalle intagliava ombre nerissime nei rilievi che ornavano la cornice del portale; storie del nuovo testamento, scene della genesi spaurite e nude, abbozzate nella fredda pietra.<br/>Aziraphale si chiese se gli uomini immaginassero quanto quegli eden esangui fossero lontani dal lussureggiante giardino dei suoi ricordi. <br/><br/><em>Penitenza e mortificazione, perché i giorni della fine sono prossimi.</em><br/><br/>Sembrava che gli esseri umani si fossero davvero convinti di esistere per soffrire; e l'idea gli spezzava il cuore.<br/>Ma forse era impietoso pretendere da loro che non inventassero storie per consolarsi. <br/>E chissà che in fondo, riflettè cupamente Aziraphale, non avessero le loro ragioni. </p><p>Il portone si schiuse con un cigolio e l'angelo si riscosse. Rivolse un ampio sorriso al servitore che gli aprì la porta.<br/>Cominciava la sua parte. </p><p>Il compito di Aziraphale era di tenere sotto controllo la situazione in curia; vigilare sull'arrivo di questo temuto inquisitore; prendere tempo se possibile e, in caso di sviluppi, dare l'allarme. <br/><br/>In breve, doveva fare il palo: un cosa semplicissima, aveva assicurato Crowley.</p><p>Ecco quindi che Aziraphale si presentava al palazzo vescovile: non annunciato, senza alcuna presentazione o referenza, appena appena riparato dal prestigio dell'abito monastico. <br/><br/>La faccia tosta era tutto, aveva detto Crowley.</p><p>Il servitore alla porta lo guardò impassibile e disse che sua eminenza non aspettava visite.</p><p>Ad Aziraphale cedettero un poco le ginocchia.</p><p>°°°</p><p>
  <em>"No, non ci siamo, temo... Non puoi proprio farlo a volto scoperto?"<br/>"Certo, andranno pazzi per questi." aveva replicato Crowley, strappandosi il cappuccio per mostrare gli occhi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale si era dimenato un poco sulla sedia e lo aveva sbirciato di sottecchi, imbronciato. "Lo preferisco comunque a quegli aggeggi di vetro che usi ultimamente." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crowley aveva bofonchiato qualcosa di indistinto e aveva evitato di rispondere. <br/>"Se questo predicatore e i suoi sanno cosa è meglio per loro, non vedranno l'ora di lasciare la città" aveva commentato, distogliendo prudentemente lo sguardo da Aziraphale. "A</em>
  <em>nche se dovesse accompagnarli Satana in persona."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, è qui che ti sbagli, mio caro ragazzo." aveva obiettato l'angelo (Crowley aveva sentito il sangue affluirgli al volto). "</em>
  <em>Smetterebbero anche di respirare se  credessero che l'aria l'ha creata il diavolo - e, a dire il vero, non escludo che lo pensino..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sarò completamente rassicurante." Aveva tagliato corto Crowley, esibendo il proprio miglior sorriso da ciarlatano. "Rilassati, Aziraphale. Mi conosci da cinquemila anni. Sai che sarò impeccabile."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale aveva risposto con uno sguardo incerto che Crowley aveva scelto deliberatamente di ignorare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Credimi. Basterà allontanare i fomentatori dalla città e la setta si dissolverà da sola. Sarà facile e soprattutto nessuno si farà male. Vedrai. So come vanno queste cose."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale si era morso il labbro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vedila così." Crowley aveva spalancato le braccia in un gesto che sperava accattivante. "Lavoro per te, adesso."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale non aveva dato mostra di rasserenarsi e aveva scrutato il demone con aria afflitta. <br/>"Come mai tieni tanto a lavorare con me, Crowley?" aveva chiesto quietamente.<br/></em>
</p><p>Crowley saltò oltre il muro di cinta e atterrò fra i cavoli di un orto, a un tiro di sasso dalla strada che l'avrebbe portato in città.<br/>Gli sarebbe bastato imboccarla in senso contrario per sparire in mezzo ai campi, lasciare che fosse il Paradiso a occuparsi di quella particolare gatta da pelare.<br/>Rimase un momento a guardare il sole che tramontava fra i campi già invasi di foschia; poi tirò su col naso e si diresse risolutamente verso Orleans.</p><p>
  <em>Il demone non aveva risposto in modo diretto alla domanda di Aziraphale, perché si era reso conto che una risposta semplice non l'aveva. Aveva ridacchiato qualcosa come "alla fine sarà meno lavoro per me"; ma sapeva di non essere stato convincente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sotto lo sguardo pensoso dell'angelo si era sentito come una biscia inchiodata sotto un bastone; aveva cambiato discorso </em>
  <em>precipitosamente, perché </em>
  <em>Satana solo sapeva che non c'era bisogno di dare ad Aziraphale ulteriori motivi per dubitare delle sue intenzioni.<br/>Ma forse, per questo, era ormai tardi.</em>
</p><p>°°°</p><p>"Vengo direttamente da Roma. Ho un importante messaggio che riferirò esclusivamente all'orecchio di sua eminenza."</p><p>Questa frase riuscì a condurre Aziraphale di stanza in stanza fino alla sala dove il vescovo riceveva visite. <br/>Era blandamente meravigliato da quanto fosse stato facile; su questo, Crowley aveva avuto ragione. <br/>La faccia tosta era tutto.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"Devi sempre sapere cosa pensa di te la persona che hai di fronte. Devi starle un passo avanti." aveva detto Crowley, seduto sul tavolo della cella di Aziraphale. "Ma se non puoi" e il demone gli aveva sorriso alzando un sopracciglio "allora basta fargli pensare il contrario."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale aveva battuto le palpebre un paio di volte. "Eh..?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il sorriso di Crowley si era fatto più largo e più bianco, e il demone aveva afferrato una mela dalla ciotola che stava al centro del tavolo. "Se sanno cosa aspettarsi da te, sono in vantaggio." aveva spiegato, tendendo la mano verso Aziraphale per mostrargli la mela. "Ma se tu non glielo lasci vedere, e fingi tutto il contrario" con un guizzo del polso Crowley aveva lanciato la mela in aria - "allora il vantaggio ce l'hai tu." - e quando era tornata ad atterrare nella sua mano, si era tramutata in una pera. Crowley glie l'aveva porta con un sorriso suggestivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale l'aveva accettata con riluttanza. "Mi sembra un modo molto pomposo di suggerirmi di mentire." aveva obiettato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"E questo è il secondo consiglio, angelo: non fare mai in modo semplice quello che invece puoi fare con stile." <br/>Poi Crowley aveva disegnato una spirale nell'aria e la pera si era trasformata in un fragrante fagotto di pasta sfoglia, disseminato di cannella e acini d'uva sultanina. <br/>"...la pera è ancora lì dentro. O forse è una mela, adesso." aveva riso; e Aziraphale non era riuscito a staccare gli occhi dai suoi denti bianchi e dall'inclinazione indifesa delle sue sopracciglia. </em>
</p><p><br/>Aziraphale si guardò intorno nella sala vuota. Il chierico che l'aveva accompagnato aveva acceso un lume prima di scusarsi e andare a consultare sua eminenza; e l'angelo l'aveva congedato sorridendo con magnanimità.<br/>Per scrupolo, aveva portato con sè perfino una finta missiva con il sigillo della santa sede; ma non c'era stato alcun bisogno di esibirla. <br/><br/>Se fosse riuscito ad avere nella stessa stanza il vescovo e magari questo atteso inquisitore, avrebbe improvvisato una predica qualsiasi e l'avrebbe tirata abbastanza lunga da arrivare a mattina. Se non l'avessero ricevuto, voleva dire che c'era già qualcosa di urgente in ballo; e in quel caso l'angelo sarebbe corso immediatamente ad allertare Crowley.</p><p>Era semplice; ce la poteva fare.</p><p>Aziraphale allacciò le mani sotto le ampie maniche della veste e si preparò ad assumere un'aria autorevole.</p><p>Dopotutto, erano esseri umani. <br/>Guidarli era il suo compito.<br/><br/>E del resto, qual era la cosa peggiore che potesse accadere?</p><p>In quel momento il silenzio fu rotto dall'improvviso rintocco di campane a stormo.<br/>La porta si spalancò e il chierico di poco prima corse dentro, trafelato. "Dovete perdonare la scortesia, mio buon fratello." balbettò, "ma c'è un'emergenza, è appena giunto un messaggio da Santa Croce, sua eminenza sta accorrendo per raggiungere l'inquisitore; che - è già lì."</p><p>°°°</p><p>La testa gli scoppiava. Crowley digrignò i denti e  scrollò il capo, per immobilizzarsi subito quando la fitta peggiorò.<br/>Il dolore era tale da farlo barcollare e il sapore di sangue gli disse che in uno spasmo doveva essersi morso la lingua.</p><p>Aveva perso ogni cognizione di dove fosse l'alto e dove il basso; riusciva a malapena a rimanere in piedi mentre tentava di scacciare l'impressione di avere la testa in una torre campanaria.  Quando si rese conto che le campane suonavano anche al di fuori del suo cranio fu investito da un conato di vomito. </p><p><em>Il problema era che per quanto impacciato ed esitante, Aziraphale aveva la maledetta tendenza ad avere ragione</em>.<em> <br/>Il predicatore scarno della sera prima, che era canonico della chiesa di Santa Croce, aveva rifiutato di fuggire. <br/>Di più; aveva accusato Crowley di volerlo </em>tentare - <em>sul serio, la vita di Crowley era una dannata farsa</em> - <em>e si era esibito in uno strepito davvero eccessivo gridando all'attentato alla sua anima. <br/>Nonostante le ragionevoli obiezioni di Crowley, relative alla sua incolumità fisica e probabilmente alla sua stessa sopravvivenza, aveva schiamazzato che lo si voleva ingannare, fargli abbandonare il suo gregge, e che questa era una messa alla prova della sua fede; dopo di che aveva iniziato a pregare, fitto e con aria minacciosa, e Crowley aveva sentito un dolore feroce esplodergli dietro agli occhi.</em></p><p>
  <em>Gli accoliti del predicatore erano sciamati nella canonica come vespe rabbiose (da dove diavolo arrivavano?), ed era stato subito chiaro che non avrebbero fornito alcun aiuto.<br/>Alla modesta proposta di fuggire per salvare la pelle si erano uniti allo sdegno della loro guida spirituale; molti si erano gettati in ginocchio e si erano proclamati pronti al martirio.</em>
</p><p><em>Tutto bene (o tutto male), finché qualcuno non aveva insinuato che a volerli sviare così non poteva essere che il diavolo in persona. <br/>A quel punto avevano cominciato a salmodiare all'unisono con l'evidente intento di esorcizzarlo - e proprio quando Crowley, piegato dal dolore, aveva pensato che non potesse andare peggio di così, qualcuno aveva gridato che le guardie erano alla porta.</em><br/><br/>°°°</p><p>
  <em>Appena era rimasto solo, Aziraphale si era precipitato fuori.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I cittadini si stavano riversando in strada, accendendo torce nel crepuscolo ormai trasformato in notte; qualcuno si stava già affrettando a raccogliere acqua dai pozzi e dalle cisterne.<br/>Perché una campana a martello significava quasi sempre fuoco; ma Aziraphale era certo che non si trattasse di questo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando era arrivato alla piazza davanti a Santa Croce, facendosi largo fra la folla, aveva trovato una scena concitata: il predicatore della sera prima in catene, che con voce stentorea si appellava a Cristo; le guardie della sera prima (Aziraphale aveva cercato istintivamente di farsi più piccolo) che finivano di legare alcune persone impaurite; e in disparte, un prelato riccamente vestito, presumibilmente il vescovo, che con aria mortificata conferiva con un religioso in abiti da viaggio e atteggiamento severo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con un rimescolamento di viscere, Aziraphale aveva riconosciuto Uriel.</em>
</p><p>Quando li accostò, il vescovo stava finendo di esprimere all' "inquisitore" la propria costernazione per quell'intervento di uomini in armi, così repentino, nottetempo e senza alcun preavviso, proprio nel cuore della sua diocesi.</p><p>"Sua maestà il Re è molto preoccupata dalle voci circolanti sui canonici di questa città." aveva risposto Uriel con voce piana. "Il nostro compito è solamente quello di fare luce."</p><p>"Abbiate fiducia, eminenza; sotto questo riguardo siete in mani eccellenti." si intromise Aziraphale con un sorriso affabile, ottenendo un'occhiata inespressiva da Uriel e una preoccupata dal vescovo. Questi guardò alternativamente i due angeli per poi rivolgersi ad Aziraphale; "Chiedo venia, e voi chi-"<br/>"Ho la fortuna di lavorare insieme all'inquisitore da lungo tempo." rispose l'angelo guardando di sottecchi Uriel, che ricambiò con espressione imperturbabile. "E posso garantirvi che è animato da inalterabile amore per la verità e grande esperienza nelle cose divine."<br/>"Ma certamente non era necessario ricorrere a tanta violenza?" obiettò il vescovo, con voce che tradiva spavento; Aziraphale ebbe il tempo di chiedersi cosa stesse rischiando, con un nido di eretici letteralmente alla porta della sua chiesa, prima che Uriel si rivolgesse direttamente a lui. "Lieto di vedere che fossi già vigile su queste vicende, <em>fratello </em>Aziraphale."<br/>"Naturalmente, naturalmente. Da tempo. Ma non mi aspettavo di ricevere rinforzi da-" l'angelo gettò un'occhiata veloce verso il cielo e poi verso il povero vescovo disorientato - "dall'alto."<br/>"Non sono qui in relazione alle tue mansioni." precisò Uriel in tono neutro. "Sono qui per compilare un rapporto su ortodossia ed eresia. Presto saranno questioni di grande importanza. Mi è stato chiesto un approfondimento."<br/>"Non ho alcun dubbio." assentì Aziraphale, sudando un po'. </p><p>Si stava sforzando talmente di mantenere un tono rilassato che temette che qualcosa potesse rompersi nei delicati meccanismi del suo corpo umano. Uriel non si trovava lì direttamente per lui, il che era un bene. Ma ora si trovava nel centro pulsante di quel pasticcio che era Orleans, e questo era male. Crowley non era in vista, e questo era un bene. Ma <em>Crowley non era in vista</em>, e questo era un male.</p><p>"E' una benedizione avere gli occhi di sua santità il papa e di sua maestà il re posati su di noi...nella loro benevolenza" tentò di riprendere la parola il vescovo "Potreste essere giunti proprio al momento giusto. Perché quello che da Roma può apparire come un allontanamento dalla buona dottrina cristiana, è certamente l'opera di pochi malvagi dediti alla stregoneria e a -" ma si interruppe, o piuttosto fu interrotto da un improvviso vociare della folla, su cui si levò tonante un "Vade retro, Satana!"</p><p>°°°</p><p><em>Se non altro, non stanno più cercando di farmi uscire il cervello dal naso</em>,  aveva pensato Crowley tornando lentamente in sè. Sentiva un caldo denso colargli dalla fronte sugli occhi e un peso gelido intorno ai polsi. Capì di essere in ceppi. <br/><br/>Dal buio emersero lentamente suoni e macchie di colore; prima il vivo lume delle torce, poi lo scintillio delle armi; poi un frastuono di lamenti e preghiere spezzate, da cui ancora emergeva come contrappunto il suono della campana a martello.<br/>Era in piedi fuori dalla canonica (come?) e intorno a lui uomini in armi stavano finendo di immobilizzare i fedeli che non erano riusciti a fuggire (quando?). <br/>Era lo stesso drappello armato della notte prima, ma visibilmente più sparuto e ammaccato; Crowley sorrise istintivamente al pensiero di Aziraphale che le dava di santa ragione a tutte quelle guardie. <br/>Poi si soffermò sul pensiero di Aziraphale e il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra.<br/><br/>Gli armati del braccio secolare erano lì; la fuga era fallita. Avrebbero portato a processo e di certo condannato il predicatore e i suoi seguaci. <br/>La chiesa di Roma non era tenera con le eresie; figurarsi poi se così vicine al cuore della cristianità.<br/>Si prospettava l'inizio di una nuova persecuzione, come ai tempi di Roma, come Crowley aveva già visto accadere cento volte in passato.<br/>Aveva fallito.</p><p>Sentì qualcosa accartocciarsi e avvizzire al centro del petto. <br/>Se mai avesse avuto il coraggio di ripresentarsi ad Aziraphale, che cosa gli avrebbe detto? Che cosa poteva fare, come rimediare?<br/>Cercò di costringersi a ragionare, a cercare una scappatoia; ma tutto quello che riusciva a pensare, ora, era che se mai avesse rivisto Aziraphale sarebbe stato certamente per l'ultima volta.</p><p>A un tratto dal brusio si staccò una voce, "Dio mi è testimone, eminenza! Questo è un abbaglio, è opera del demonio!", e Crowley riconobbe immediatamente il timbro del predicatore. <br/>Fece l'errore di voltarsi, a capo scoperto com'era; e il volto scavato dell'uomo si deformò di rabbia nel riconoscerlo. Quando aprì nuovamente la bocca, Crowley non riuscì a udire ciò che disse. </p><p><br/>Un lampo gli scoppiò dietro la fronte come un colpo di accetta; e per qualche istante non seppe più nulla.</p><p><br/>Si riebbe poco dopo, scoprendo di trovarsi al centro dell'attenzione, in ginocchio in un cerchio di esseri umani muniti di torce; esseri umani allibiti che sobbalzarono facendosi il segno della croce, quando levò gli occhi su di loro.<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh, non <em>di nuovo</em>." sospirò Crowley lasciando cadere il capo in avanti. <br/><br/>(Perché naturalmente, quello non era il suo primo linciaggio; naturalmente, Crowley aveva imparato nel modo più duro a tenere nascoste quelle iridi color fiele; e come altro il demone Crowley aveva mai imparato qualcosa?).</p><p>Cercò le energie per cavarsi d'impaccio, per sparire con un trucco qualsiasi, e non le trovò. <br/>Gli esorcismi ripetuti l'avevano completamente debilitato.<br/>Faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti.<br/>La ferita sulla fronte continuava a sanguinare e probabilmente il viso nero di sangue aveva fornito un bel contrasto con gli occhi gialli. <br/><br/>Heh.<br/><br/>Se era fortunato, si sarebbero limitati a impiccarlo o annegarlo, o prima l'una e poi l'altra cosa. Se avevano tempo da perdere, avrebbero preparato una pira. Crowley considerò vagamente l'idea di mordersi la lingua, togliersi il pensiero subito e cominciare a sbrigare le pratiche per la richiesta di un nuovo corpo. <br/>Ammesso che glie ne assegnassero uno.</p><p><br/>E poi sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo.</p><p>Fra la folla, subito oltre il cerchio di uomini armati di torce, c'era Aziraphale.</p><p>Si scambiarono uno sguardo in silenzio. Il viso dell'angelo era indecifrabile.</p><p>Così, Crowley inghiottì qualsiasi altro pensiero; attinse al fondo delle proprie risorse e si sforzò di fare spallucce, esibendo un sorriso tutto denti.<br/>Qualcosa lo colpì di nuovo alla testa, e lui non la sollevò più. <br/><br/>Non aveva senso chiedere aiuto. <br/>Non era <em>decente </em>permettere che Aziraphale si sentisse tenuto in alcun modo ad offrirglielo.<br/><br/>Ma probabilmente, rifletté Crowley, con gli occhi chiusi e la gola serrata, questo non era mai stato un rischio.</p><p>°°°</p><p>
  <em>Fine terza parte</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Parte quarta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Tanto sarebbe valso essere una statua di sale.</p><p>Aziraphale sentiva a malapena il proprio corpo respirare, da molto lontano e molto lentamente.</p><p>La notte intera sembrava aver di colpo rallentato, ammutolita, affondata sotto metri e metri d'acqua buia.</p><p>Possibile che gli eventi fossero precipitati tanto in fretta?<br/>Si era trattato solo di sfortuna..?  </p><p>Presto si sarebbe sparsa ovunque la voce che forze demoniache erano all'opera ad Orleans. Sarebbe stato facile per le fazioni in conflitto attribuirsene la colpa a vicenda; le divisioni non avrebbero fatto che aumentare.</p><p>Se avesse prevalso l'ortodossia, gli eretici sarebbero stati perseguitati senza pietà. <br/>Se invece il credo dei catari avesse preso piede, avrebbe potuto trasformare la cristianità. Questo avrebbe forse significato la fine di molte ingiustizie; ma anche di molto di ciò che Aziraphale considerava umano e bello.</p><p>Il riso aperto di Crowley, quel pomeriggio nella sua cella, gli passò davanti come un fantasma.<br/>Aziraphale lo respinse chiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>...che Crowley avesse architettato tutto per ingannarlo oppure no, in questo momento non faceva differenza.<br/>Se non fossero stati gli esseri umani ad esorcizzarlo, certamente Uriel non sarebbe rimasto con le mani in mano.</p><p>E tutto questo si svolgeva quasi sotto il naso di Aziraphale. <br/>Come sarebbe stato possibile persuadere Gabriel che non c'era stata da parte sua negligenza, se non addirittura complicità?</p><p>Aziraphale rimase immobile. Sotto i suoi occhi Crowley veniva trascinato via, mortalmente pallido sotto il sangue che gli copriva metà del viso.</p><p>Uriel osservò la scena in silenzio, per poi spostare lo sguardo su Aziraphale, impassibile.</p><p>La campana a martello non smetteva di suonare.</p><p>°°°</p><p>Continuava a incespicare, vagamente consapevole di un fosco vociare intorno a sè, minaccioso come un mare in burrasca. <br/>Crowley era terribilmente stanco; e probabilmente i colpi ricevuti non stavano aiutando; ma non riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza da fermare il sangue che gli scendeva sugli occhi, o cancellare il tremito delle mani.<br/>Era difficile anche tenere insieme i pensieri: ogni volta che Crowley ci provava, si allontanavano in tutte le direzioni come piccioni a un battito di mani.</p><p>La missione era fallita.<br/>Aveva perso Aziraphale.<br/>I polsi gli facevano male, chi mai aveva inventato le catene e gli arresti e - <em>oh, lascia stare. Probabilmente io.</em><br/>L'accordo era finito.<br/>Gli esseri umani volevano ucciderlo, e fin qui tutto normale.<br/>Aveva perso Aziraphale.<br/>Non doveva restare qui, sapevano che non era un essere umano, se avessero provato a esorcizzarlo -<br/><em>Ahi</em>, era caduto di nuovo. Le sue ginocchia non erano più quelle di mille anni fa...<br/>Aveva perso Aziraphale.</p><p>Crowley avrebbe voluto del vino, anche se si sentiva già ubriaco. Provò a chiederne alla persona che gli stava accomodando una corda intorno al collo, ma probabilmente uscì solo qualcosa come "<em>hissssssssshhhsssssssssssssssssshh</em>".<br/>L'uomo con la corda sbiancò, tirandosi indietro, e Crowley non potè reprimere una risatina.</p><p>Era tutto molto ridicolo. <br/>Non era mai stato questo granché come demone (<em>ma non ditelo a nessuno, ssshshhsshshshhh</em>), come gli era venuto in mente di provare a giocare a fare l'angelo?<br/>Una farsa, una farsa, come tutto il resto, come quella volta tanto tempo prima in mezzo ad un giardino.<br/>Cosa vuoi che sia, mordere una mela?<br/><br/>Per un secondo di perfetta chiarezza, Crowley vide un mondo in cui non era mai strisciato fuori dal terreno assaggiando l'aria, <em>vai lassù e crea problemi</em>, un mondo in cui due esseri umani immutati vivevano un'eterna primavera, inconsapevoli come animali, stupiti come bambini.</p><p>"Voialtri dovreste ringraziarmi," biascicò ciondolando il capo - e poi una sensazione come ghiaccio sulla nuca lo costrinse a riaprire gli occhi, a tornare presente.</p><p>Due angeli splendenti davanti a lui, come fuoco azzurro sulla cresta delle onde, ma di uno Crowley si ricordava bene, era quell'angelo dalla risata buffa e i modi gentili e che amava smisuratamente la poesia la musica e le cose buone.</p><p>Crowley battè le palpebre, era su un patibolo e fra la folla urlante c'erano Uriel, impassibile, lucente d'oro per occhi che sapevano guardare, e Aziraphale, in tempesta, con uno sguardo terribile fisso su di lui.</p><p>°°°</p><p>"Gli esseri umani ne sono spaventati."<br/>"Sì. Sì, di solito, grida e pianti sono un indizio affidabile."<br/>"E il fetore di malignità è forte."<br/>"Onestamente parlando, credo che l'intera città in questo momento ne sia impregnata."<br/>"Tuttavia, deve essere considerata la possibilità che si tratti di stregoneria."</p><p>Immobile fra la folla mugghiante, Aziraphale storse le labbra, accigliato.</p><p>"So che te ne avranno parlato diffusamente, Uriel. Ma posso assicurarti che le vere streghe che ho incontrato si contano sulle dita di una mano."<br/>"Resta l'eventualità che sia una possessione."<br/>Aziraphale prese fiato. "Con rispetto parlando, no. È innegabile che gli esseri umani amino credere di essere posseduti; e di tanto in tanto accade davvero. Ma per la mia esperienza ti posso dire che no, questa non è una possessione."</p><p>Uriel fece scivolare verso Aziraphale un'occhiata obliqua. <br/>A quanto pareva, il verdetto era raggiunto; il processo sommario era finito.<br/>Aziraphale serrò la mascella e non disse nulla.</p><p>"Dunque resta una sola spiegazione." offrì Uriel dopo un certo tempo. <br/>Aziraphale annuì, grave. "Dunque resta una sola spiegazione, e un solo modo per far sì che nessuno si faccia male."</p><p>Aziraphale fece un passo e stese imperiosamente una mano. "Cittadini di Orleans, indietro!" esortò a voce spiegata. "Davanti ai vostri occhi c'è uno spirito maligno. Chiedo a Dio la forza per farlo scomparire!"</p><p>°°°</p><p>Il cuore non avrebbe dovuto funzionare così.</p><p>Schiantarsi contro il petto come un ariete su un portone, schiacciarsi fra le costole come un topo in fuga.</p><p>Crowley avrebbe voluto poterlo sputare come un dente rotto; invece continuava a martellargli dentro il cranio, cancellando ogni altra cosa, lasciandogli solo gli occhi di Aziraphale azzurri nell'oscurità, Aziraphale che si staccava dalla folla per avvicinarsi come un fronte di burrasca.</p><p>Tutti i nervi del corpo di Crowley erano percorsi da freddi lampi; l'impulso di scappare gridava contro i ceppi che gli mordevano i polsi. Eppure la pesantezza delle membra non si dissolveva, la debolezza gli impediva di svanire, farsi nebbia, volare via cambiato in corvo o in uno sciame di falene.</p><p>Sentì gli angoli della bocca sollevarsi in un ringhio disperato, i denti digrignati al punto da scricchiolare.<br/>Mentre un terrore bianco gli toglieva la cognizione di se stesso vide Aziraphale salire sul patibolo, occhi che erano ali e ali che erano orizzonte nero di tempesta, e poi -</p><p><br/>Puff.</p><p><br/>Crowley si trovò scaraventato come un sacco sulla groppa di un cavallo, in corsa pazza fra i campi illuminati dalla luna.<br/>Freneticamente brancolò fino ad afferrare la criniera della bestia e vi si aggrappò con tutte le forze rimaste, mentre galoppando il cavallo divorava la strada azzurra, le case di Orleans ormai un'ombra scura alle loro spalle.</p><p>Quando Crowley riuscì a riprendere fiato, già si scorgevano in lontananza gli alberi della foresta di Fontainebleau.<br/>Con un sospiro tremante si raddrizzò sulla sella, per poi subito rituffarsi ad abbracciare il collo del cavallo quando rischiò di cadere. "E rallenta..!" protestò fiaccamente.</p><p>Il sonno sopraggiunse non appena la cavalcatura rallentò il passo. Crowley affondò la faccia fra i crini e guardò in alto, verso la luna. <br/>"...accidenti a te, Aziraphale." mormorò fra sè, prima di chiudere gli occhi.</p><p>°°°</p><p>Quando lo sbuffo di vapore luminoso si diradò, sul patibolo restavano solo Aziraphale, un cappio vuoto e un gatto nero, che fuggì via soffiando di indignazione.</p><p>Aziraphale sentì il battito del proprio cuore riempire l'improvviso silenzio. Si accorse del sudore che gli colava lungo la schiena, dell'aria fredda che inghiottita a larghi sorsi gli faceva dolere la gola e il petto.</p><p>Molto lentamente, rigido come gli angeli scolpiti sulle chiese, Aziraphale si girò verso la folla ammutolita; e imponendosi di non spiare il viso di Uriel, laggiù in basso, proclamò stentoreo; "Il male ha lasciato Orleans!"</p><p>La folla giubilò levando in alto le torce; Aziraphale si concesse un lungo sospiro.</p><p>Lo scambio aveva funzionato. <br/>Aziraphale chiuse gli occhi e sperò intensamente che fosse abbastanza così. <br/>Che Crowley fosse abbastanza lontano, i cittadini abbastanza sollevati, e Uriel abbastanza indifferente da poter considerare chiusa l'intera faccenda; sperò di essere stato abbastanza bravo.</p><p>Li riaprì e vide la luna piena in alto fra le nubi. "...accidenti a te, Crowley." mormorò.</p><p>°°°</p><p>
  <em>Era stato solo molto più tardi, secoli dopo aver stretto il loro accordo, dopo innumerevoli serate davanti al fuoco, calici di vino e chiacchierate sotto la luna, che Aziraphale aveva ripetuto la sua domanda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuori dai finestrini della Bentley, Londra bruciava sotto le bombe; nella notte buia per il coprifuoco si sentiva in lontananza l'allarme antiaereo, come un lamento fra le strade deserte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con un po' di fuliggine ancora sul naso, Crowley guidava verso Soho senza far caso a incroci o semafori. Aziraphale teneva al sicuro sulle ginocchia una borsa piena di libri.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...come mai tieni tanto a lavorare con me, Crowley?" aveva chiesto piano; ma questa volta non c'era traccia di afflizione nei suoi occhi azzurri.</em>
</p><p><em>Crowley aveva deglutito flettendo le nocche sul volante. <br/></em> <em>E anche se neppure questa volta gli aveva risposto, Aziraphale gli aveva posato una mano sul ginocchio e l'aveva stretta.<br/></em></p><p><em>In quel momento Crowley era stato certo, sicuro con una chiarezza improvvisa, che di parlare a voce alta non ci fosse bisogno; e che non ce ne sarebbe stato mai. Non per loro.<br/></em> <em>Mosse la mano a sfiorare quella di Aziraphale, in un modo che poteva sembrare casuale, o forse no.<br/><br/>Si chiese se anche Aziraphale stesse pensando le stesse cose, ora, mentre gli sorrideva con gli occhi accesi e pieni di stelle.<br/></em></p><p>°°°</p><p>Fine</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¹I catari erano un movimento ereticale cristiano, diffuso in diverse zone dell'Europa dal X al XIV secolo.<br/>Per semplificare, essi credevano che il mondo materiale non fosse che un inganno creato dal Diavolo, e che la salvezza si trovasse solo nella pura contemplazione spirituale di Dio. Per questo disprezzavano qualsiasi pratica terrena, inclusi i riti della chiesa cattolica che consideravano corrotta.<br/>La somma prova di fede era l'endura, che consisteva nel lasciarsi morire di inedia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>